dcfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nisekoi
The Nisekoi show is an Animated TV show based on the Anime series Nisekoi. The Nisekoi Show tells of Raku's messed up life as the son of a gangster lord and his various romances and other real life mess ups. Episodes Sypnosis for Season 1 Raku Ichijo is a young high school student who is the son of the supreme leader of the Shuei Clan. His father and buddies in the Shuei Clan warn him of a rival gang comming to Japan and then Raku heads to school. meets a girl from America (Chitoge) who lands on him and looses his neclace that was given to him by his long lost fiance. He searches for it with Chitoge and with his friends, Shu and Kosaki and find it. Then Raku explains to them about the locket and the origin of his relationship with his lost fiance. Kosaki thinks she's the one Raku fell in love with 10 years ago by seeing a another locket. When Raku returns home he is notified that he is to date the rival gangster's daughter. Then he finds out that the rival heir is..Chitoge. Season 1 Season 2 Sypnosis The second year has come and two new transfers have come with the second years of Raku's school. These two peers of Raku are Seishiro and Paula McCoy of the Bee Hive gang and they aren't the only new people we meet. The two new transfers are sent to spy on Raku and Chitoge by Claude, the surogate guardian of Chitoge to protect her for Chitoge's father. Seishiro is thought to be a boy and duels Raku then was later discovered that Seishiro is a girl. Then Raku decides to find the girl that is known as his promised Fiance by using the keys of other girls to see which one is his long lost fiance. he discovers that his long lost fiance is going to reunite with him. The Long lost Fiance was revealed to be Marika Tachibana, the daughter of the Police Cheif of Tokyo's Police force, who dreams of throwing Raku's father in prison. Characters *Raku Ichijo - The son of a notorious crime lord of the Shuei Clan. Raku's desire is to find the girl he loves with all of his heart. Unfortunately his father is forced to have him date Chitoge, daughter of a rival gang called the Bee Hive gang of America. *Chitoge Kirisaki - The Daughter of the supreme lord of the Bee Hive gang of America. She is forced by her father and mother to date the son of their hated rival Raku to make amends between two gangs. She transfered to Japan from America. *Kosaki Onodera - A girl who has a crush on Raku, to Raku's dismay. Unfortunately she will have to keep that secret when he's near Chitoge to prevent the war of their families. Her mother runs a candy shop and she's bad at cooking. *Seishiro Tsugumi - A girl who dresses up as a guywearing kakhi pants. She is a member of the Bee Hive gang with another named Paula McCoy. She joined the school that Raku, Chitoge and Kosaki attend in the second year. *Marika Tachibana - The girl who was revealed to be Raku's long lost fiance. Her father is the Head of the police department in Raku's former hometown. Her father dreams that one day, Raku's father will end up behind bars. She and Raku want to create a life without the bitter conflicts of their fathers. She comes in later. *Ruri Miyamoto - A friend of Kosaki Onodera who is very serious about her friendship about Raku and wishes they can have a relationship instead of Raku having affairs with Chitoge. *Shu Maiko - The best friend of Raku, Shu understands Raku and sometimes he can be funny. He was the first to find out Raku and Chitoge had a fake relationship to amend their families from conflict. *Paula McCoy - She is the companion of Seishiro Tsugumi and a member of the Bee Hive Gang. She is a hit woman for the Bee Hive gang unlike her masculane partner. *Raku's Father - The father of Raku and the head of the Shuei Clan. He wants Raku to date Chitoge to stop the rivalry between their gangs. *Adelt Wogner Kirisaki - The father of Chitoge and the supreme leader of the Bee Hive gang. He and his wife Hana want their daughter to marry the heir of the Yazuka Gang, Raku to end their rivalry. *Hana Kirisaki - The mother of Chitoge Kirisaki and the wife of Adelt Kirisaki and a hit business woman from Japan. She is a well honorable mother for her daughter and is happy for her being in a relationship with Raku. *Marika's father - The father of Marika and the head of the police department. He is happy about Raku being friends with his daughter and getting engadged to her. He is a tough and a really strict father over his daughter. After hearing about the relationship of his daughter and Raku he rided his ambition to throw Raku's father behind bars. *Claude - The Surogate protector of Chitoge for her father. He is also a member of the Bee Hive Gang. Character Gallery Raku_full_body.png|Raku Chitoge_appearence.png|Chitoge Kirisaki Kosaki_full_body.png|Kosaki Onodera Tsugumi.png|Seishiro Tsugumi Marika_full_body (2).png|Marika Tachibana Ruri_appearance.png|Ruri Miyamoto Shu_appearence.png|Shu Maiko Paula_Anime.png|Paula McCoy download (13).jpg|Raku's father 4540713_640px.jpg|Adelt Wogner Kirisaki images (7).jpg|Hana Kirisaki download (14).jpg|Mr. Tachibana Category:TV Shows Category:Animated television series